Surreal
by Bubbleztehpwn
Summary: A MHawke/FCousland DA:O/A and DA2 crossover.  Slight changes to DA2 such as Anders arriving in Act 2, rather than Act 1.  I've worked out the kinks of these changes so don't worry too much just yet.
1. Daze

Stone walls lit orange with the constant flickering of torches, aiding the radiance of the braziers. The ancient hallway ring hollow in spite of recent activity. A young man slowly scans the area infront of him, recognition and relief don his face. A cocky smile freely spreads.

"This part of the deep roads looks familiar."  
>His dwarven compardre soon follows his vision, looking out through to the hallway, a similar grin gracing him.<p>

"We're back where we started, and in only five days, not bad eh?"

"Could we... slow down? I'm not feeling very well"

The young brunette woman behind them struggles to keep standing, softly swaying with the non exsistant wind.

"I think all of our stomaches are tender right now"

The young man replies.

"I'll wager it was those deep mushrooms we found"

The dwarf agrees, with smug grin, still in place, slowing turning towards the sickly girl.

"No..."

She drops to her knees.

" I... *Gasp*"

Falling to floor.

"Bethany!"

The young man runs to the fallen girl, confusion, shock and worry now possess him.

"It's the blight... isn't it?"

She whispers softly, understanding.

"I'll end up just like Wesley won't I?"

With a hint of acceptance in her voice.

"That's just like you, keeping this to yourself"

Why was his vision blurring? He needed to memorize her face, it's all his fault.

"What could you have done? Swoop to my rescue?"

She let's out a soft, sickly laugh.

"I'm not going to last until the surface, it's coming on faster."  
>The dwarf steps in, letting his exsistence be known. Sadly.<p>

"We're in the middle of nowhere, There's no way... oh... Sunshine..."

"You'll take care of it won't you, Arthur?"

He looks down to the dying girl, hurt and tears evident in his eyes, unshed. He can't cry for her, not now, not when she needs him to be strong for her.

"You always were a heartbreaker, Bethany"

She softly laughs again.

"And you always make me laugh"

"It's just you now. Take care of mother."

The young man, Arthur looks down at Bethany, then looks away. Slowly drawing the dagger in his back pocket, tears continuously threatening to overcome him. Closing his eyes, he aims the dagger for her heart. Reopening them, to start at the dagger, which will end his sisters existence. Holding his breath, he can feel the dagger entering her, it happened so fast. Why was there blood on his hands? Why Bethany? Why? He releases the grasp on the dagger as soon as he realizes he was still holding it, no longer wishing to keep the damn thing. The dwarf picks Arthur up from his sister's to be slowly decaying body and continues their venture back to the surface.

He was never quite sure how he managed to get to Kirkwall, the city gates greeting him with their stone cold gray. His dwarven counterpart stops in his tracks and looks up to Arthur, whom in turn slows to a stop, looking down to his friend.

"Home, sweet home. Finally."  
>"Oh."<p>

A mischievous grin plays upon his face.

"I wonder if Bartrand came back to the city. You think I'd be that lucky?"

A sullen look is returned to his lightheartedness.

"Luck hasn't exactly been our strong point so far."

His friend's face falls.

"This is true."

"I'm... sorry about what happened to your sister"

He looks around, trying to find understanding to the situation.

"I should have seen Bartrand's betrayal coming, I'll find the maggot if it is the last thing I do."

Exasperated.

"I imagine you'll be heading home... to tell the family?"

Arthur shakes his head, softly. Still grief stricken.

"I don't have much choice."

"You'll be a wealthy man, Arthur. It wasn't all for nothing."

Varric separates himself from Arthur, giving the young man time alone after their adventure.

"But was the cost worth it?"

He softly whispers to himself. The walk back to the little house in Lowtown, was filled with anxiousness. Not wanting to share the particular news of his sisters fate, after having just finished grieving Carvers.

Playing with the handle on the door, he looks at it. Deep breath. Slowly entering the run-down establishment, he is greeted by the elderly woman running up to him, engulfing him in an embrace.

"Oh! My baby! You made it home!"

She steps out of the embrace, holding him by the forearms, looking into him. Coming to the realization that he is alone.

"Bethany isn't with you?"

A hint of confusion follows, when he looks away from his mother. Softly shaking his head, fighting those tears again.

"No."

She's worried.

"Is she... coming back?"

Tears spring alive in both Mother and Son's eyes with his response.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

Falling to the floor, faster than Bethany had done before. The wailing of a mother who has lost her second child.

A tall blonde man, just above the average height of most at his general age, looks down to the slightly shorter chocolate brunette leaning against him. She wasn't coping with sea travel, the boats struggling against the lap of the waves, pushing them closer to their destination. The two had been friends for years now, she was his Commander and he would readily follow her to the bowels of the deep roads when their time had come.

His eyes soften with brotherly love, she didn't have to follow him, however follow she did. Abandoning Fereldan to the squabbling nobles, and especially their king it seemed. Anders never knew the true story behind his Commander and the King of Fereldan, however the pained look of the King when he saw her the first time in Vigil's Keep was evident.

Commander Elissa Cousland turned her gaze from the swaying ocean and onto the tall mage standing with her, a smile gracing her lips softly. What would she do without him? Anders brings his lips to her ear and in the quietest of voices.

"Are you alright now, Commander?"

She grins back in reply. Looking out to the ocean again muttering how much longer will they be. A laughter in return followed by a few more hours. The brunette groans, and lets out a heavy sigh. As dusk hits the city of Kirkwall, the ship docks. The man leading the woman out of the docks and making their way to Lowtown, brushing past Arthur and Varric on their way to the Hanged Man. Anders and Elissa enter Lirene's Fereldan Imports. Letting go of Elissa, Anders makes his way to Lirene, whilst in conversation Elissa looks at the Fereldan refugee's. It had been nearly 4 years since the blight, since she killed the Arch demon, but still people suffered. Her gaze ran back to Anders and his form returning to her side.

"I can set a clinic up here, help these poor people, perhaps you could help me if you so desire, Elissa."

He looks to her, waiting for her reply.

"Anders, I would love to."

And off they set, towards the free space for a healing clinic, preparing it for the sick and injured. The free area they were able to get was fairly large for such a shoddy area to work in, they had managed to bring their beds when they were out of Vigil's Keep. And little other personal effects, they had begun working on their operation of making it a working clinic. Their beds were in a separate room from the general area however only big enough for their beds. Elissa had found a few sturdy tables would could work for the patients and a place to put their poultices, grinning at each other when it was over they deemed it ready to be opened to the public. Unbeknownst to them how many Fereldan refugee's had been suffering the years since the blight, they became busy with little time for themselves for a break or otherwise.

Soon templars started looking around for this clinic, so to keep Anders an apostate mage safe. They had to develop a secret code, look for the lanterns and the healer will find you.

Arthur Hawke was able to buy back his ancestral home with the earnings made from the Deep Roads, 3 years presently. Daily the young man would check his mail, before heading out to the Hanged Man to meet with Varric and discuss business. Noticing a letter from some mage friends he had aided, earlier.

As he arrives in The Hanged Man, Arthur tells his favorite dwarf about the letter he received. Along with Isabella the three of them leave and make their way towards the Kirkwall Docks.

"What do y' need love? Package delivery?"

Trying her hardest to sound like a merchant, clearly hiding something.

"I'm Hawke, I got a letter from some mage... friends"

She eases up a bit, readily giving Hawke a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I see. Check the back of the board for our... special rates"

"Oh! Cloak and dagger phrases, how about... the queasy crow flies at midnight?"

"How about the smart mouthed Fereldan gets slapped across the face? The board has all the details, should you take care of something just... drop by"

Arthur turns towards the board browsing through the different tasks asked by some. One in particular caught his eye.

_Templars here in Kirkwall have been taking harrowed mages, and performing the Rite of Tranquility. My friend had decided to investigate this while I tend to our Clinic, however this friend has been missing for three whole days._

_For more information, look for the lanterns, the healer will find you._

How curious, Arthur re-examined the note and decided to make his way to the Clinic. It wasn't hard to find with Varric's ability to know such things, the group of three make their way towards the Clinic. Outside this Clinic are a handful of refugees whom never were able to pick themselves back up from the blight several years ago, guilt slightly plucking at him as he sees these people. They look at him, with a slight threatening stance behind it. They're a bit protective. Arthur's group enters the main body of the Clinic and watch a mage, heal a young boy from what seems to be deathly sickness back to his full health. He slumps down on his chair, exhausted. Arthur uses the mages' break as an opportunity to walk up to and talk to the mage, Anders looks up from his chair to the young man standing before him.

"May I help you sir?"

He asks in a slightly exhausted voice. The man grins and replies quickly.

"I'm here about the friend in trouble, serah."

Anders can't help but find himself smiling at this, he looks to the man eyes filled with hope and eagerness.

"I've been waiting for someone to say that in a while. Come, the Clinic can do without me for a short while."

And with that the mage promptly leaves, following with a slight rushed footsteps behind him.

"And may I ask your name, serah?"

Anders smiles, stopping his strides looks towards the group of people promising to aid him.

"Anders, healer extraordinaire and an apostate."

Arthur grinning at this gestures to himself.

"Anders. My name is Hawke."

He then moves his gesture onto the dwarven companion.

"This is Varric"

The blonde dwarf does a slight bow. The dark haired and skinned lady, barely wearing any clothes at all steps forward.

"And I'm Isabella"

Anders nods at them all.

"I thank you for your assistance with this, I hope we can make it in time for my friend, however."

The group of 4 continue on their journey to find Anders friend, they come across a statue of the late King Cailan. He slides it across and opens up a trap door, he jumps down first, and the other 3 soon follow. The lyrium smugglers in the area soon attack the group, Arthur grabs his great sword withdrawing it from the hold on his back. Gripping with both hands he charges into the fray, slicing at the countless waves of smugglers. Their blood flowing thickly into the ground making a large puddle and bodies littering the floor, he continues on with the short journey. Anders looks at Hawke, clearly impressed with his combat skills.

Eventually they reach the end of the hidden enclave, templars surrounding a young girl dressed in robes. Another templar at the top of the stairs leading towards another exit holding up a brunette woman, her head hanging along with her arms and legs.


	2. Justice

"No, please! I haven't done anything wrong."

The cries of a young girl echo through the hallow caves, vibrating off all the walls. The four watch in horror at the scene before them, a bald Templar harassing a young girl, mage from the looks of her robes.

"That's a lie, what do we do to mages who lie?"

The bald man states coldly, his voice void of any emotion as he looks down at the young mage before him. Icy blue eyes looking the young girl over.

"I just wanted to see my mum! No one ever told her where they were taking me."

Soft tears trail down the young woman's face, acknowledgment present within her eyes. A strong flame of righteousness sparks within Anders, a blue hue surrounds the young mage. Blue lightning dancing off his skin, the power can be felt by those standing next to him. In awe somewhat staring at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"No..."

He softly whispers to no one in particular.

"No.. this is their place... we can not..."

A broken sadistic grin erupts onto the bald mans face, his voice filled with humor as in a teasing, condescending tone replies to the young woman's pleas.

"So you admit your attempted escape? You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here, don't you?"

"Please, no!"

She screams pleadingly at the man, his eye filled with smug hatred, looking down at her horrified hazelnut eyes.

"Don't make me tranquil, I'll do anything!"

Another grin.

"That's right, once you're tranquil you'll do anything I ask"

A deep voice not far off the exchange, one unlike the mages' was produced by young Anders.

"You fiends will never touch a mage again!"

The templars look to the apostate mage, whom was so filled with pure vengeance. Crying for justice for this young woman, for all mages. For Revenge.

An all our war broke out in the small enclave of the area, the fellow templars standing beside the bald one, unsheathing their steel weapons and charged at the small group of four. With a fast reaction the small group joined in arming themselves and prepared for a seemingly hard battle. The Templar holding the other woman up quickly drops her to the ground to join the fray, clangs and clashing pf parry and weapons hitting metal rings throughout the cave.

The blue light of Anders can be seen far from the general fight, throwing lightning from his staff, as he focus fires a Templar directly in front of him, another slowly makes his way behind Anders prepared to cut the mage down. As swiftly as the Templar arrived and ready to do his bidding, he quickly found he was unable to move his arms. The glyphs on the ground lighting up beneath Anders' feet, and the feeling of a sword dancing across his neck in one stroke. His head slowly falls to the floor, wide eyed staring at the mage, Anders shoots a quick grin at Arthur, then continues with his new found friend Templar.

Isabella's trustworthy blades make quick work of many of the Templar's trying to remove her from the situation at hand, their guts, fingers and blood flying through the battle zone. Varric pushes crossbow bolts into unsuspecting Templar's brains, taken unaware, the bodies drop, however not without inflicting some sort of damage on the small group of four. Sir Alrik, looks to the four intruders, and back at his captives. However finding the supposedly unconscious one missing, a frown sets upon his features, gazing back at the four concern riddled on his face.

Taking a few steps towards the group, preparing for a short battle, they watch him intently each making up their own strategy for what is to be done with him. When suddenly two swords and their points shoot out from his heart and a few centimeters to the right. Blood begins to pour out of these new wounds, Alrik looks to the roof of the cave and makes wheezing gasps before finally going limp against the assailant.

The young woman behind Sir Alrik roughly kicks his unresponsive body off her swords, and begins to clean them off with a rag. Her bright green eyes look up at Anders and his friends, a sly smile touching her face. She sheaths her weapons and jumps into a hug with Anders, eying up his companions.

Behind Anders stood a fairly average height dusky brunette, unafraid to show off her assets. Whilst going with a dress that barely covers her legs, and boots only just able to get pasted her knees, her built is one of graceful agility rather than brute strength. A shorter stubbier man stands next to the exotic beauty, his strawberry blonde hair kept immaculately despite the earlier confrontation. A crossbow sheathed to his back, seems to easily be drawn at any given time. His chest hair buys her gaze and she can't help but grin a bit at the sight. Then lastly her gaze falls upon the muscular young man, with dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, he was handsome in a rough, farm boy way and Elissa can't help but blush under his gaze.

She returns to Anders, and steps out of their friendly embrace, noticing the blue now after the heat of the battle.

"They will die! I will have every last Templar for these abuses!"

Elissa firmly grasps Anders' shoulder.

"It's over Anders, they're all dead"

"Every last one of them will feel justices burn!"

He softly glares back at his commander.

"Get away from me, demon!"

The young girl shrieks. Anders' gaze turns back to the girl, with the horrified look on her face.

"I am no demon! Are you one of them, that you would call me such?"

"Justice! Stand down!"

The commanders remark echos.

"She is theirs, I can feel their hold on her"

He tries desperately.

"Justice"

She growls, the blue hue surrounding Anders slowly dissipates leaving the Blondie staring at his Commander with a little fear, he pushes past her and mumbles.

"I've got to get out of here" And leaves her with his new found friends. She looks up at them and softly smiles, finding her hand in front of the grinning blonde man. He takes his hand in hers, and brings it up to his lips softly kissing her knuckles. And with a wink releases her hand of his grasp, another blush threatens her face as she attempts to fight the feeling down, and softly nods at the other two.

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Warden Elissa."


	3. Rapture

"Warden Elissa, I am Arthur Hawke. May I say what a pleasure it is to meet one such as yourself." A sly grin mischievously spreads across Arthur's handsome face, his blue eyes slowly looking over this female warden standing before him.

Her curly chocolate brown hair softly frames her regal face, giving off a slight aura of high importance. Bright forest green eyes staring deeply into his ocean blue, this woman standing before him had the built of Isabella, however less boisterous about it, it seems. Her armour slightly blacked scaled, with mid sleeves. The leather cuts down in a slight V neck, hardly leaving much to the imagination, with form fitting leather pants covering her lower half. The black outfit itself looks as though it were made for her, Arthur could appreciate a fine work on this armour.

His dwarven companion steps in front of Hawke, slightly pushing him back from this new beauty, and produces his hand out to her.

"And I am Varric Tethras, a pleasure it is to meet one of your order."

She takes his hand in hers, removing any contact with Arthur at that point, strongly shaking Varric's hand. As if she were shaking her old companions hand.

"My, my lady if I may say, you know how to shake a Dwarves hand!"

Isabella standing behind watching all this happens, rolls her eyes and scoffs quietly. Moving to the front she embraces Elissa.

"Why warden, it has been too long"

she softly purrs into Elissa's ear, a more prominent blush crossing her features. Varric and Arthur laugh at Isabella's clear forwardness to this lady. Recognition and a soft meaningful smile reaches Elissa's lips looking towards her new friends she nods to them.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened to my friend, Anders."

They all nod in response.

"Please, I'll tell you. But I must seem to him first, I don't think he's handling it well."

Elissa looks towards to exit of the underground cave, the others follow her view and agree to the terms. She makes her way out of the area, finding her way back to their clinic. Arthur, Varric and Isabela following behind sending each other questioning glances.

As they arrive in the clinic, many of the refugee's greet Elissa as she makes her way to their rooms, holding the door open for her friends.

"Trash. Trash. Keep. Trash. Trash... Won't be needing that anymore."

"Anders. It seems the 'tranquil solution' began and ended with Sir Alrik. "

She whispers to the tall mage, whom seems to be packing his belongings. He swiftly turns around looking at Elissa.

"How...?"

Looking at Elissa with slight disbelief,

"I overheard him discuss the Divine and Meredith rejecting the idea, I found this letter in his belongings. When I first came into contact with them."

She softly replies to Anders' query, handing over the proof of what was.

"This was not... I expected... Perhaps I should try talking to the Grand Cleric. Maybe she's more reasonable than I thought." A grin replacing the what seemed to be worry and stress on the mages face.

Elissa turns to the new found friends, smiling at them she motions for Anders to join her.

"You deserve to know what happened, with Anders."

She begins looking between each of them, making eye contact as she starts. They nod knowing this seemed to be a sensitive subject to the two.

"When we were in Amaranthine, we had met a spirit of Justice. He was trapped outside of the fade, and had inhibited the body of a deceased Warden. We all became friends quickly."

Anders cut in whilst Elissa had begun explaining.

"He recognised the injustice mages in Thedas faced everyday."

Hawke looking slightly confused by this, can't help but ask.

"And that's different than a demon?"

Elissa softly answers Arthur, catching his eyes in hers.

"Just as demons pray on the deadly sins of mankind, there are good spirits that embody our virtues. Spirits of Compassion, Fortitude, Faith, and Justice. They are the Makers first children, and they have all but given up on us."

"This Spirit sounds like a useful friend to have."

He replies in a slightly flirtatious way. Anders looks away in disappointment to himself.

"He was a far better friend to me, than I have been to him. To live outside the fade, he needed a host. I offered to help him, we were going to work together. Help every child that has been ripped away from their mother to be sent to the circle." Anders begins to grow confident and passionate about the subject at hand. "...but I guess I had too much anger, once he was inside me, he changed."

Elissa began to speak up again, after being put aside for Anders' slight outburst.

"He became a spirit of vengeance."

Looking between the mage and his beautiful friend, Hawke can't help but try to find what their relationship was by reading their eyes. Unable to see anything passed respect for one and other, perhaps the love he had for his siblings at most, he grins satisfyingly. Making a decision to himself, hoping Varric would agree to it, later when he'd have to explain himself.

"Would you like to join our small band of friends, for adventure and other fun things along the way?"

Looking to eachother, a smug grin spreads across the faces of Anders and Elissa. Nodding they look back to Hawke.

"It seems as though, I can't help but get into adventurous situations."

The two shake hands firmly, locking eyes once again, flirtatiously smiling at eachother.

"Serah, if you ever need out assistance again, we're generally in the Hanged Man."

Elissa nods at Hawke, agreeing to the terms. Adding her own promise of help, she told them she'd be found here along with Anders. Hawke, Isabela and Varric turn to leave the Clinic. Heading back to the Hanged Man.

Isabela nudges her shoulder against Hawke's as they move.

"You like her!"

Blushing Hawke looks back to find Elissa watching him leave the Clinic. Smiling to himself he can't help but agree with her.


	4. Haunt

The sky filled with clouds of ash and flame, dancing higher hiding the sun in the sky. Denerim was devastated, buildings crumbled to the ground as the horde of Darkspawn continue their assault. The leader of this army atop the tallest building; Fort Drakon.

Heavy feet fall thunderously onto the stoned floors, fighting the burning sensation of lack of oxygen from her lungs. The drenching sweat playing with her hair, plastering it to her face, continuously threatens to continue the fight. A large Quanari, with his soul Asala sheathed but prepared, his stoic face unchanging. Two mages soon follow them closely, the elder mage struggling but still matching each of the foot steps leading them towards the top of the tower. The other, an unexpected guest, her raven hair roughly tied in a bun, her ripped clothes attempting to hold onto her form.

As the four reach the top of the tower, greeting the newcomers the Archdemon screeches at the small group, one of it wings struggling to stand tall with it's counterpart. The massive dragon form of the darkspawn glares hatefully into the eyes of the young warden, she in return glares back heatedly. Loud obnoxious trumpets soon break the Archdemon's hold on the warden, and soon the top of Fort Drakon is filled with armies of dwarves, mages, humans and elves.

Elissa soon spots the ballista and makes her way towards the closest one. Bolts continuously firing into the Archdemon, soon the dragon looks to weakened to continue its onslaught. Armies of darkspawn being fought off by the armies atop the Fort. Zoning in on the dragon, Elissa runs through the fights happening around her, her companions begin to watch as she grabs the closest sword she could find. After losing hers in the heat of the battle.

Sliding and slicing under the neck of the dragon, blood showering her as she makes her way, the Archdemon flails it's head in agony, and then it falls to the ground in a thud. Drawing the sword up over her head, Elissa makes a last prayer to the maker, hoping Alistair would understand.

Gasping, and drenched in sweat akin to her dream. Elissa looks around, Anders worried face slowly fading into her vision.

"Elissa?"

He softly whispers to her, afraid she'd freak out.

"Darkspawn"  
>She softly replies, tears fighting their way into her eyes. Anders begin to stroke her hair, looking into her green eyes. Not pushing further knowing she was holding something back.<p>

"Hungry?"

She nods softly, moving out of her makeshift bed. Basic linens and a pillow, pulled back and folded to be put away, until the next time she would dream. Anders soon follow suit then leaves the room as Elissa prepares for the day ahead of them.

After washing her face and hair, she changes to a white shirt, slightly to big for her, and brown cloth pants, with her favourite black leather boots donning her feet. She leaves the room, and Anders re-enters it, dressing into his mage robes. It's not like the templars couldn't tell he was a mage anyway.

Anders leaves the room, grabbing Elissa's hand leading her out of the clinic. They make their way to Lowtown, hopefully it would have something edible for the two. Opening the door, and allowing Elissa entrance first, Anders follows closely behind, spotting Varric telling the tale of the Deep Roads expedition, with what sounded like exaggeration.

"At least Hawke isn't 10 foot tall with lightning shooting out of his eyes."

Elissa mutters to Anders in amusement.

The pair make their way to Varric, the dwarf looking up to the two a mischievous glint appears in his eyes, and the patrons make room for the newcomers to join in on listening to the tale.

"...And as we entered the chamber before the exit, Hawke and his handsome friend, myself. Stumbled upon ancient dwarven ruins, guarded by a giant rock wraith the size of an Archdemon. The battle was long and arduous, eventually as we'd worn it down, Hawke leaped 8 feet into the air and drives his trusted sword in the centre of the wraith killing it off."

The audience ooo'd at this turn of events in the story, with Elissa and Anders nodding softly with Varric, eating up his plateful of charismatic story telling.

The blonde dwarf looks to Elissa and gestures to her, coercing a story out of her. The audience look slightly dejected at Varric's abrupt ending to his story and the crowd dies away to the three. Smiling Elissa obliges.

"Hmmm... let me see, I hail from Highever, and served in Amaranthine, along with Anders."

Varric nods, curiously.

"Did you serve under the Hero of Fereldan?"

They both nod in response. Looking to Varric, hoping to persuade him to stop the line of questioning, Varric quietly agrees hoping she'd continue a more in depth story of the Hero of Fereldan. Continuing, they begin to describe the first mission they went on in Amaranthine, The Blackmarsh.

Varric feeds the two as they proceed with their story, it's shortly interrupted with Hawke and an elf with strange markings across his body, the elf's face slightly taken back by Varric's company. The three stand up, greeting Hawke and introducing the two to Hawke's ally.

"Fenris"

The unusual elf replies coldly, glaring at Anders. In a protective way Elissa stands in between the two, preventing an issue, with tension rising from both elf and mage.

"I am Warden Elissa, and this is Warden Anders."

Still watching the elf. Hawke slowly pushes Fenris back, and smiles happily at Elissa. She turns down her eyes, looking disquieted. Arthur looks to Anders, an eyebrow raised at this reply.

"She had a restless sleep last night it seems." placing a hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was there for her.

"Anything you want to talk about dear Elissa?"

she shakes her head in response.

"Would you like to help us, we're going to the mountains to search for some ingredients it seems and it's fairly dangerous."

Arthur states, hoping she would join him. Just with him. Anders speaks up first;

"I can tend to the clinic if you wish, Elissa?"

she nods in agreement and smiles at Arthur, provoking a blush from him.

"May I join you Hawke? I feel I am in need of exercise"

Arthur turns to Fenris, glaring at him and looking back to find Elissa smiling sweetly at the prospect. Dejectedly Arthur agrees, Varric volunteers to join them. She grasps her hand in Arthur's and begins to walk him back out of the tavern he had just entered. Anders watching the scene play out smiles shaking his head. He'd have to have words with young Hawke.

As the four make their journey out to the Sundermount, mages and mercenaries bare down upon the small group. Fenris recognised them as Tevinter slavers.

"Hunters..."

Fenris mutters glaring at the large group of slavers.


	5. Slave

"Stop right there! You are in possession of stolen property."

An older man with strong strawberry blonde hair on top the rocks shouts to the group down below. They look among eachother wearily, Hawke, Fenris and Varric had gone in their usual outfits and blades. Elissa still wore her common clothes, but grinned at the boys, letting them know she could handle herself.

"Back away from the slave now and you will be spared."

He looks down the group of four, feeling rather cocky about their situation, outnumbering them 5 to 1. Arthur looks up, with a hateful glare baring down the slaver.

"Fenris is a free man!"

The older man crosses his arms over his chest, getting anxious. However keeping true to his command.

"I won't repeat myself. Back away from the slave now!"

Fenris' markings begin to glow brightly, almost like when Anders is possessed by Justice, Elissa noted to herself. Pure hatred was affixed onto his normally gentle elvish face, stormy eyes darkening as he glared heatedly

"I am not your slave!"

As soon as the words leave Fenris' mouth, the large group of slavers attack. Elissa folds herself into the shadows, sneaking her way up to where the hairy old man had stood, and immobilised the archers along the rock wall. Fenris finds his hand driving through bodies of many mages and some mercenaries, Hawke assisting him as they go. Varric making quick work of the paralysed targets, with bolts flying through their eye leaving the bolt embedded.

One of the mages begins to groan, still somewhat alive, Fenris stomping his way to the unsuspecting victim, grabs him by the hair pulling against it with a force that lifts the man's head inches above the ground, Fenris moves his face next to the mages and spits venomously at the poor man.

"Where is he?"

The man lightly sobs at Fenris, trying to desperately find his compassionate side.  
>"Please... don't kill me!"<p>

With all the force the elf had, he bashed the man's head against the ground, Hawke watching in slight disgust to the treatment of the man. Varric and Elissa decide it's a good time to go for a wander.

"Tell me!"

He shouts harder, his saliva sprays over the mages face as he does so.

"I don't know... I don't know, I swear! Hadriana brought us! She's at the holding caves north of the city. I can show you the way."

His sobbing gets harder, fear encompassing the man's face, staring up to the rage filled elf. The news doesn't help. After a moments thought Fenris speaks up.

"No need, I know which ones you speak of."

Fenris picks the guy up to face him again, closing in, noses touching softly. Staring into his eyes, the man in return unaccepted his fate, even if the elves eyes scream it to be so.  
>"The let me go, I beg you! I swear I won't-"<p>

A cold smile spreads across Fenris' lips, as he breathes down the mage.

"You chose the wrong master."

He grabs the guys head in his hands, twisting it with a horrible crunching sound, and drops the body uselessly to the floor. He returns to look at Arthur in the eyes

"Hadriana" Fenris spits out with venom and hatred. "I was a fool to think I was free. They'll never let me be."

Arthur looks thoughtfully between Varric and Elissa hiding from Fenris', abuse. And back to Fenris, breathing heavily in what it seems to be an effort to calm down from his anger. Slightly curious about this what would seem to be tormentor to Fenris, Arthur finds himself speaking up.

"Hadriana, is this someone you know?"

Varric, looking back with his sense of a story peaked, with Elissa in tow watches the exchange between the two.  
>"My old masters apprentice, I remember her well: a snivelling social climber that would sell her own children if she thought it would please Danarius."<p>

Fenris begins his tale to Hawke and co.

"If she's here it's at his bidding, I knew he wouldn't let this go!"

He begins to spit out, angrily again. Unable to compose himself.

"It's over Fenris. They're dead."

Hawke replies impassive.

"There will be more. If Hadriana's here, she won't stop. We need to find her. We'll send a message to Danarius he won't soon forget."

Ranting and somewhat pleading to his companion, his friend. Arthur then sighs and looks to the other two, deciding there.  
>"Lead the way"<p>

Fenris begins to make his way to the so called caves, with the other three in tow. Impetuously Arthur and Elissa hold hands following the elf. Varric smirking in the background at this turn of outcome. The white haired elf begins to inform the group of the past of the holding cells.

"The holding caves held slaves in the old times, but apparently they are no longer abandoned. We must go quickly before Hadriana has a chance to prepare" He takes a moment to reflect other possible incidences."... or flee."

As they arrive at the entrance of the cave, Fenris turns to Arthur and companions. Varric begins to shift feet with unease. Elissa looks into the cave with vehement hatred, she held true hatred to people treating others like objects, much like mages she contemplated.

"We must be careful, there were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens. They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers."

Almost as an after-thought he quickly adds. "No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place." 

Arthur looks wearily at Fenris.  
>"Do slavers attack eachother often?" <p>

"They did, what better way to find slaves than to steal them? The holdings outside of Tevinter have mostly been abandoned, but they still exist." 

Hawke nods confidently to Fenris.  
>" Hadriana won't escape us."<p>

"Let's hope this isn't a waste of time."

The young elf replies.

As Hawke and companions enter the cave they are welcomed by different types of slavers, a few who danced in the shadows, some who could cast potent spells from their fingertips and others who enjoyed hacking and slashing with their broadswords. Elissa had managed to lure a dozen to surround her, she steps on the trap enabler and burns them all alive. Arthur finds himself cleaving and spinning through the mobs of slavers as if it were some dance, followed closely behind by Fenris seemingly enticed by the same dance. Varric almost effortlessly shoots down the onslaught of slavers coming towards him.


	6. Slave: Part 2

As they journey deeper into the caves, and enter yet another room half filled with slavers, the four find a young elven lass trembling with fear, hiding from the group. Her skin sticks to the bones on her face, and her golden hair in a bun bit dishevelled after the encounter, her eyes a minty green and tear stained.

Elissa walks up and touches her elbow, forcing her to look at the young Warden, accompanied by a warm smile, under her breathe she lightly mutters.

"Are you hurt, did they touch you?" 

Still trembling, fighting back the sobs. The young elf looks Elissa in the eyes.  
>"They've been killing everyone! They cut papa, bled him..."<p>

Fenris looks the young maiden over, constantly questioning the outcome of what information she had to offer.  
>"Why, why would they do this?"<p>

She turns her gaze onto Fenris. Calming down somewhat she answers him.  
>"The magister, she said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her. We tried to be good, we did everything we were told! She loved papa's soup. I don't understand"<p>

Fenris bites back at the young elf. She looks at Fenris a little bit scared.

"You're just a slave to them, property to be used."

She replies in a mutter to Elissa. Arthur and Varric are watching this exchange wearily, Arthur keeping a close eye on Elissa comforting the elf, she seems to be good at this sort of thing.  
>"Everything was fine until today."<p>

The silver haired elf shakes his head.  
>"It wasn't you just didn't know any better"<p>

The blonde elf looks back to Fenris, awe evident in her eyes and voice.

"Are you my master now?"

Yelling enraged, Fenris sharply replies.  
>"No!"<p>

She begins almost pleadingly.

"But... I can cook, I can clean! What else will I do?"

Arthur decides to step in, feeling as though he can help this elf.

"If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you."  
>"Yes? Oh praise the maker! Thank you!"<p>

The young elf grins ecstatically, the young elven girl runs out of the caves perhaps to her destination of promised work in Kirkwall. Elissa raises a brow at Arthur and with a snide remark asks;

"I didn't realise you were in the market for a slave."

It was Arthur's turn to raise a brow at his female companion. Defending himself somewhat.  
>"I gave her a job, Elissa."<p>

She looks at him carefully, trying to determine what he means by job, eventually accepting it wasn't her place to question. She resolve to apologise.

"Ah. Then... that's good. My apologies."

Fenris turns to enter even deeper to the caves.

"Let's find Hadriana and be done with this place."

As the four arrive in the final room with Hadriana, surrounded by a dozen more slavers, Fenris lets out a primal snarl before he phases from Hawke to Hadriana in what seems like mere moments. The young mage Hadriana was blessed with electric blue eyes and hard black hair, seemingly unable to move regardless of the situation. Her eyes glared upon Fenris with absolute hatred and as the two begin to fight, the others disperse of her friends. Electricity bouncing off her fingers, forcefully thrown at the elf. Her powers begin to darken and take on a bloodied look, as the slavers begin to fall one by one, drained for this would be mage. She raises her hand back high in the air, and the once dead re-emerge as skeletons, clanking and cluttering towards the three, unable to think of anything else.

Turning the skeletons back to dust, Varric, Arthur and Elissa find themselves aiding Fenris with his battle with Hadriana, it was a long one and Fenris had taken a few hits, he was heavily panting. Arthur eventually knocks the young woman to the floor, she looks up at them with desperation, letting out a slight yell. Leaving the four halting in their proceeding.

"Stop! You do not want me dead!"

She glares back at the elf.

"There is only one person I want dead more."

He glares back at her, panting trying to regain composure she looks back to Fenris emptily.

"I have information elf, and I would trade it in turn for my life."

Fenris scoffs.

"The location of Danarius? What good would that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil."

"You have a sister; She is alive!"

Shocked Fenris remains speechless to this, so Hadriana continues seeing this as her chance. She slowly stands back upright.

"You wish to reclaim your life. Let me go, and I will tell you where she is."

Fenris looks down then to Arthur hoping he'd make the decision.

"This is your call"

His voice booms, bouncing off the walls into nothingness again. Fenris takes a few steps towards Hadriana so they're almost touching noses, still glaring at her.

"So I have your word? I tell you and you'll let me go?"

She starts grinning smugly to herself.

"Yes; you have my word"  
>Fenris only just manages to grind out, clenching his teeth.<p>

"Her name is Varania, she's in Qarinus, serving a Magister, by the name of Ahriman."

Her eyes soften at Fenris, attempting to goad him into trusting her.

"A servant - not a slave?"  
>He replies, curiously.<p>

"She's not a slave."

"I believe you"

Fenris nods and takes a slight step back, unbeknownst to him Hadriana had cast a quick spell and with a smug grin glares back at Fenris, it misfired and hit Arthur in the chest, Arthur slowly crumples to the floor. Not before being caught and held up by Elissa, Fenris' hand begins to glow and rips out Hadriana's beating heart, throwing it to the floor in disgust. Fenris tries to aid Elissa in holding Arthur, but finds she ran off ahead; probably to the clinic.

(A/N: Okay I haven't done one of these before, Ha! Any-ways thanks guy for favouring and alerting, I really truly appreciate it. Special thanks to RatedRSuperStar87 and LifeandFire25. The Comments really boosted my confidence, I wasn't to sure how I was doing. And I hope you won't hate this chapter – It's a bit nerve wrecking.)


	7. Floating

Groggily cracking his eyes open slowly, Arthur holds back a groan to himself. Feeling eyes staring at him in anticipation, he tries to recall the previous events before gasping to an upright position. He's faced with most of his companions, with Anders. Elissa no where to be seen nor Fenris, he tries to fight down a jealous fit.

A young smaller elf, with tattoo's swirling and dancing across her face. Tragically beautiful, complimenting her shortened brunette hair. Green and hazel mixing together in her eyes, she looks to Arthur clearly happy he's awoken.

A larger woman standing behind the elf looks to Arthur with a sisterly love, also clearly thankful he's awoken. Her light orange hair, set into a small pony tail, with a headband woven together holding it in place. Her more prominent green eyes bare into Arthur's. With Varric and Isabela joining them, he looks softly around again to find Anders standing to the side a bit mixing a flask it seemed.

"Well, Arthur it seems you had a few people worried. Elissa brought you here as soon as she could, it was only a minor paralysis spell. Though I have yet to figure out how it could drop your whole body."

Hawke, still waiting for the pounding in his head to subside looks to Anders.

"Could it have been Blood magic?"

Anders looks to Arthur, slightly in thought.

"It is possible, I suppose. We don't know the true limit to blood magic..."

Elissa walks into the room, zoning in on Anders.

"-Anders, how is the flask coming along?"

Grinning to himself cheekily, he turns and holds it out for her, subtly motioning to the bed. As she grabs a hold of the flask she looks to see an awoken Arthur. Enchantingly she engulfs Arthur in an awkward embrace, holding the flask out to be sure not to spill it. The young blonde smiles and wraps his arms around her in return. Looking to his companions he softly whispers to Elissa.

"Have you met Merrill and Aveline?"

She nods in return looking to the dwarf.

"Yes, Varric introduced us. I'm sorry I must cut this short."

She slowly backs out of the embrace looking apologetic, and quickly rushes out of the room.

Anders keeping his eyes on Arthur slowly walks up to him and checks his temperature, breathing and other vitals.

"Sorry Hawke, Elissa and I made a deal. I would look after you whilst she took care of the patients, we weren't sure what the effect of this paralysis had."

Hawke nods in a reply, looking towards the smug looks on his friends.

"Am I safe to leave, Anders?"

Anders nods in reply, aiding the way out. All of Arthur's friends whom were waiting for him fell in line behind the two sending their regards to Elissa on the way. Elissa in return smiled and waved good bye to them, blushing as Arthur smiles at her. She returns to her ministrations on a young boy who had done something to his arm which required a sling.

Four months had left as quickly as they arrived; Arthur finds himself feeling overwhelmed by the speed of time. It seemed like yesterday he had only just met what he felt was the amazing Elissa. Though they never quite figured out why she didn't want to go back for her armour before confronting the slavers, they felt they were lucky she didn't really need them.

Hawke, Varric and Merrill had began to make their way to the clinic after Arthur had somewhat reluctantly agreeing to it. The three had entered to find Anders working with a few of his new volunteers but unable to spot Elissa, Arthur turns his gaze back to Anders.

"Where is the dear Elissa this fine day Anders?"

Anders turns around to see the group, a soft sigh leaves his lips as he looks at them somewhat dejectedly and motions them to follow him out the back. As they do Anders turns back around to look at them all, allowing the sadness in his eyes to worry them over her.

"She's out, she won't be back until Tomorrow."

He softly sighs to himself, Hawke looks at all the new found helpers Elissa and Anders had managed to scrounge up with a bit of training. He looks back to Anders and makes a gesture to the apostate.

"Care to join us then Anders?"

Anders grins back at Hawke and follows him out, they make their way through Sundermount to the Dalish camp, having been set there for 3 years now. Merrill moves in front of the group and walks towards an older elf, face and eyes filled with wisdom beyond Anders comprehension.

"Keeper."

Merrill mutters to the older elf, looking down refusing to meet her eyes. The Keeper smiles and looks to the group soon joining Merrill before replying.

"You returned to us Dah'len, have you reconsidered this path at last?"

Merrill turns her head up to the Keeper, looking uneasy.

"I..."

Arthur decides to step in for Merrill, before she ends up saying something she may regret.  
>"Hello again Keeper! Don't you look lovely." <p>

She nods towards Arthur, keeping her eyes set on Merrill.  
>"My apologies Hawke, be welcome among the Dalish." <p>

Merrill speaks up again, gaining the attention of Arthur as she does so.  
>"Keeper I need the Arulin'Holm, the ancient carving blade that Master Ilen keeps." <p>

The Keeper's eye turn from joyous reunion to anxiety.  
>"I see. You wish to rebuild the Eluvian."<p>

Merrill looks up to the Keeper again, determination brimming.

"You don't have to approve of it, I'm invoking the _vir sulevanan_. I do whatever take you wish."

The Keeper takes a slight step back in shock.

"Well, I'm glad to know I can still disapprove. It is your right, I will give you a service to perform if you insist."

Arthur looks between the two hopelessly confused.

"What did Merrill invoke?" 

The Keeper turns her gaze towards Arthur again, from so many different emotions playing softly in her eyes he's a bit surprised to find pride within.  
>"Our History belongs to all Dalish child, so our clans most cherished relics can be claimed for everyone. Any Dalish can perform a service for the clan and gain ownership of such an item, for a time. That is what Merrill has invoked, even if she's chosen to live apart; she's still one of the people."<p>

The Keeper softly explains to Arthur, smiling as understanding dons his face. He returns the smile with a thank filled gesture.

"We appreciate the help, this means a lot to Merrill."

The Keeper smiles back at Arthur.

"I'm glad that Merrill has a friend in you child, I hope you will look after her."

Merrill looks by angry and hurt by this comment, and feels the strong need to defend herself.

"I can take care of myself Keeper."

The Keeper returns to Merrill with the pride of earlier for her old apprentice.

"Yes Dah'len, I know."

(A/N:) Ha! I hope this separated this time, thanks again to the reviews! I hope this Chapter was somewhat to your liking, to answer the question about change in dialogue earlier, I strongly believe Fenris who has known Hawke for 3 years now would know that Arthur would never have a slave, where-as Elissa does not.


	8. Torment

_Alistair._

She softly whimpered out to the edge of the cliff, waves attempting to draw her into their dangerous beauty. Elissa stares out to the corrupting oceans, wanting nothing more than respite from this so called existence. After what had seemed like a life time ago she had given her life, her future to the Grey Wardens. Memories slowly flow into her mind, enforcing her to relieve events she'd rather forget, struggling to comprehend why they had happened the way they did.

The betrayal of her father's closest friend, the sting of pain from her parents self sacrifice. The pain of knowing she abandoned them in their time of need, but grateful they had not passed on alone. The sting soon finds it's way to her eyes coercing tears from them, _Duncan. _The man who had ripped her away from her parents, ensuring her fathers dying wish be followed. All for a _stupid_ organisation determined to ruin her life. She should be _dead. _ A long, drawn out sigh soon follows. How could that betrayal affect her this much? Moving her hands from across her chest, in an attempt to hug herself, she continuously fights the onslaught of emotions brimming from the word, _betrayal_.

It would not be the last time the young Cousland would experience it.

She returns her thoughts to _Alistair_. At their first meeting, he had made her laugh, after what had happened at Highever, to be able to laugh seemed like a dream. Silently recalling the day they had made the _bastard_ prince a King. Not long after the Landsmeet, Elissa and her red headed Orlesian friend had been seen gossiping in her room in Arl Eamon's estate, marvel and contemplations of possible engagement arrangements. Unwittingly anticipation and exhilaration rising within Elissa's heart, beating faster and faster.

They were lovers during this ordeal after all.

A loud and pronounced knock rings throughout the room, a quiet squeal from Leliana to Elissa as she goes to open the door. As expected there he was looking anxious and just a bit taller, standing straight scanning the room. He quietly asks Leliana to leave them alone, they needed to talk. The red head leaves the room and runs off to the lounge where the other companions can be located, ready to spread the good news. Elissa gives Alistair a love sick and hope filled look, which produces a guilty look out of him, confused she stands up slowly and makes her way to him.

As the King had began the conversation, Elissa knew her hopes and dreams were to come crashing down, _again_. With each new word she could feel her heart slowly being torn to pieces, just before the final blow. _Friends_ again.

The pain of the heart break quickly reappears, Elissa slowly curls herself into a ball; falling to the ground. Sobs choking themselves out of her, trying to fight them off to no prevail. Elissa goes through the pain once again. Even after Four years it seemed she couldn't run from this pain, when he broke her heart then smashed it into pieces when he slept with that... _witch_.

Arthur, Anders, Varric and Merrill make their way back to the Dalish camp, unsuccessful in saving Pol's life from the Varterral, a dangerous ancient spider-like monster. It had nearly decimated the group. However with the task complete along with finding all the hunter's amulets, the four made their way back to Marethari, who in return handed the Arulin'Holm to Arthur. He hands it over to Merrill, hoping it helps her with her attempt to fix the Eluvian.

Stalking the path in front of them back to the City of Chains, an anguished sob echoes scattered along the valley. And the four stop, Anders posture stiffens, and anxiety shoots through his face. Arthur and Varric observe this behaviour, knowing he knew who it was.

Arthur makes eye contact with his other companions silently asking them to join him in this discussion, although Varric seems intrigued, Merrill's short sightedness – only being able to see the Arulin'Holm and proceeds her journey back to her humble abode. Looking back to eachother with a nod, they turn to Anders once again, prepared for a barrage of questions. Falling short to one.

"Shall we go see what's wrong with _who-ever_ is crying like that?"

Arthur asks Anders, strictly. Almost with no real discussion needed, although Anders would like to check upon this person, he knew what would happen if he tried. Shaking his head vigorously; in refusal.

"Uh, I think we should leave _them_ alone, I'm sure _they_ want to be left alone."

In an effort not to give away who it was. Arthur looks back to Anders in sheer shock.

"Oh? You know _who_ it is Anders?"

Colour slowly drains from his face, as he looks back to Arthur. He couldn't lie to him about it, but he didn't know most of the details either; she is his Commander.

"Yes... it's Elissa... she-"

Promptly cut off from the line of conversation by Arthur, disbelief evident in his voice.

"What? That's Elissa?... What's wrong with her?"

"it's a bit personal _Hawke_, even I'm not clued in on the details. I may have known her for three years but – this is something she's never shared. Even if I've been asking every single time."

"She disappears to let out that torment? No. We need to find out what is wrong."

"No! No, we can't... I've... I've tried before."

Returning his attention to Varric, only long enough to plot something with their eyes. Acknowledgement seen with a nod to eachother, then a smokey form, dancing around blinding Anders' sight from the two friends retreating back to find the young woman in distress.

As they venture closer to the cliffs by the sea, the tortured sobs growing louder with each step. Closely followed by Anders in an endeavour to stop their ministrations, to a growing delicate situation. The young brunette, is curled up into a ball, crying to herself unaware of those watching this behaviour with complete shock. Hollowed eyes with a tint of green hold those imposing on her alone time, scared and dismayed endanger her face. They have seen her weak side, standing up abruptly, Elissa walks passed them. Grabbing Anders as she walks, if she were going to tell t hem the truth, Anders deserved to know it by himself. Sighing in recognition, she refuses to look back at the aghast faces watching the scene behind them.

Elissa and Anders hadn't walked too far off, but they couldn't make out what they were truly saying, except for the words

"_King Alistair"._

(A/N: Hey, I know I said I wouldn't go into Elissa too much. But she's my character more so than Hawke is (Hawke is my sisters character admit-tingly) and I thought "Hey why not some character background?" So here it is!)


	9. Found

Arthur slumps against the closing door, clicking it to a full shut. It had been a _long_ day, he softly sighs to himself thinking back to the last hour. Elissa had finished talking to Anders, and made her way back to Varric and Arthur, fear and dismay wearing in her hollowed jade eyes. Although after hearing about her past, dark and not. Arthur figured he couldn't completely blame her, when Elissa had given her full name Varric looked at her with recognition, and aimed for a confirmation. She was the _Hero of Fereldan_.

And she had been in _love _with it's new found King. She had clearly left off many details, mainly those to why she's in Kirkwall, but for now the current news was enough for him. Another sigh passes his lips as he thinks back on Elissa, and every part of her he had been falling in love with. Then he had to ask himself.

Why was she following him?

She being the Hero of Fereldan, Champion to it's armies in the fight against the Archdemon. Warden Commander Elissa Cousland, and she was following his orders? Arthur decides to move from his spot at the front door, slowly making his way through the house clearly too big for his mother and himself. Nodding a greeting to Bodahn, Sandal and Orana, the freed Elven slave. Then continues to greet his mother.

"Arthur, you've been out all day again! Surely you couldn't spend a day helping me around the house?"

She looks at him somewhat critically, he grimaced in response and slowly nodded.

"Of course mother, I'll stay home tomorrow shall I?"

She returns a triumphant smile and makes her way to the kitchen, beginning the evening's feast. Although Orana wished to be the cook, it was something Leandra had done since all her children were old enough to feast on more solid food. Arthur contemplates her need to do this, and brushes it off as a comfort after losing her 2 youngest now.

He turns around, making his way back to the foyer, and slowly up the stairs to his bedroom. As he enters he shuts the door behind him, stripping away his armour and sliding on his house clothes. Then he crosses the room to his desk, searching through the letters rested on it.

When he feels a hand touch his shoulder. He immediately stops himself from reading the letter he had in his hand, and grabs onto the hand on his shoulder. And as swiftly as he can, manoeuvres it so he's out of his chair and looking at his intruder. Only to find himself staring into those luscious green eyes he had come to fall in love with.

"Elissa-"

She quickly places her hand over his mouth, instantly silencing him from any form of questioning. Slowly bringing her face closer to his, she moves to the side of his face, eventually reaching his ear. Whispering softly into it.

"Arthur, please. I did not arrive in your room by conventional means."

Curiosity brimming within his eyes as he bores a gaze into her own, successfully reading said curiosity she continues her one sided discussion with him.

"I entered through your window, I needed to talk to you."

Softly sighing, stepping away from Arthur before any more body contact was made, she quietly ventures through his room, picking up small pieces, treasures he had collected over his many adventures. Finding herself leaning against the window she had just entered.

"Elissa? May I ask what is wrong?"

"Arthur - about what happened today, I do not wish for it to affect this partnership, please try not to spread it around. I'm currently hiding from the Wardens, if they hear the 'Hero of Fereldan' is in Kirkwall, they will look for me. I wish to have a somewhat peaceful life for however long I can get."

"Of course, your secret is safe with us. It would be unwise to upset you I feel."

A subtle grin dances across Elissa's face, and she slowly makes her way back out of Arthur's home. Quickly following her but not nearly fast enough to catch her before she made her escape, a short chuckle passes his lips.

His mother calls for Arthur's immediate attention, removing himself from his room, he makes his way back downstairs to the somewhat familial setting. A small feast laid upon the table, with his mother on one side, Orana next to her, Bodahn and Sandal just opposite them. Arthur takes his usual spot, at the seat diagonal from them all.

Elissa's footsteps silently fall to the ground, as she makes her journey back to Anders' clinic. Her makeshift home, there was a gentle sprinkle of rain at this night, misting the views of others, hiding her aspect from any other travellers wondering the streets at this hour of night. Soft lights of occupied houses light enough of the street to prevent the young warden from walking into object which would otherwise be obscure.

Finally reaching her destination to her home, she enters silently and spots Anders sitting at his desk inside their personal part of the clinic. Smiling at him, Elissa makes her way to Anders, and hugs the blonde mage, regaling in his warmth. Anders returning the gesture, making hushing tones. Before he feels the almost anticipated sobs. His heart ached for the young woman who had lost her family, friends and loved one, he understood her need to get away from it all. He just wished he could make it easier for the woman he considers a sister.

Anders could almost feel vengeance inside him burn for the Warden Commander, and what he feels is her need for it. Heart broken heart and otherwise. Fighting this spirit, Anders asks himself; why would she have kept Nathaniel alive, if she wasn't over her vengeance for her lost family?

It calmed the raging spirit inside him.


	10. Promise

A faint recognisable sound finds it's way echoing through Arthur, his own name. Louder and louder the whisper becomes, growing more urgent with each pass. World shaking, Arthur awakens to the sight of his mother staring back at him. Unimpressed glare marking her aged face. Groaning Arthur makes his way to an upright position, taking in his surroundings.

"I'd like to clear out that basement today, Arthur."

Groaning again, Arthur moves to prepare for a long day, a promise is a promise. Soon, he finds himself at the table eating his morning meal, along with Bodahn, Sandal, Orana and his mother, it was followed by light conversation and a brief description of the days events.

Making his way down to the basement, with his mother in tow, Arthur spies the work before him on this day and another groan escapes his lips. As he begins the work ahead of him, the young man reflects on the past few years. Simple life as a Militia with Carver, trying to protect Bethany from any Templars in Lothering. Simple, yet filling, now here he was out of the three of them, the only Hawke left. Sighing, reflecting on his family life and unable to keep the promise with his father – there was only Arthur and his mother left.

He knew, knew he hadn't properly mourned the deaths of Bethany and Carver. He didn't want to think about it, they were his fault after-all. And this always happened when he was left alone to his thoughts. Eventually working his way through half the day, with no little more than his family on his mind; he finds himself wondering if his Mother is happy at all, after all the pain he had caused her.

"You know Arthur, most noble men are married by now. You're not getting younger you know."

A knowing glint in her eyes as she descends the stairs, watching him work on the end room to the basement. With an eye roll, he returns to the job in front of him – considering the easiest way to let his mother down.

"If you can find a woman as crazy as I mother, I might consider it."

"Perhaps one who can handle your smart mouth young man?"

He returns a cheeky grin to her, she hands him a glass of water and helps him continue this long arduous job. Clearing out the vault room, Leandra comments on putting a few things in there for safe keeping. And turns around going back up the stairs, probably for expensive trinkets and other family heirlooms.

* * *

><p>Elissa finds herself busily working on the refugees that seem to be entering the clinic in droves. Hardly a moment to think before the next patient walks in, she and Anders were beginning to run low on healing salves, she knew one of them would need to go and make or buy more.<p>

Anders was handling the severe cases that required his healing magic to aid the unfortunate souls. This however meant most of their patients wanted to be seen by the mage, and those that were reluctantly directed over to Elissa mumbled about it.

Although hearing the reluctance in their voice, Elissa kept a smile on her face, diligence in her work. Her next patient was a child, not much older than Oren was donning the same dark brown hair her nephew had. A somewhat brighter smile was on display for this patient, and suddenly he wasn't upset anymore.

It seemed as though, whilst trying to help his mother with the cooking, he had managed to burn his forearm holding it out to his healer. She looks to her personal supplies and notices she's run out of burn salve. Looking to Anders, noticing his tiredness and lack of mana potions, she smirks, excuses herself from the child quickly explaining why she needed to leave momentarily, handing him what she had always kept in her pockets, a Grey Warden hand puppet. Making her way over to Anders, As he tries to heal a gang related deep cut, blood was still flowing as his assistant attempts to reduce the bleeding. Seemingly unsuccessful with his current effort.

"Anders?"

The mage makes a brief nod as he continues his ministrations, encouraging Elissa to continue her somewhat one sided discussion. And so she does.

"I know you're a bit busy; want me to go and get some supplies we seem to be running low on? Perhaps something to eat?"

He makes another small nod, concentrating on his patient. Possibly not really paying attention, Elissa turns to one of the volunteers at the entrance trying to calm the small crowd. Requesting one sit with her patient whilst she restocks. They agree knowing their healer trusted this woman with his life.

Moving as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself, Elissa makes her way to the Gallows hoping no Templars recognise her. Ones named Cullen to be exact. She knew he was here, she would remember his biased hatred towards mages, (although not completely unfounded, it seemed Uldric was fairly unforgiving to the Templar. He tried to be strong.), and she knew he would recognise her in a heartbeat.

And honestly that was the last thing she needed.

Fighting through the crowds of mages and templars alike, she finds her way to Solivitus, softly requesting the items they were short on at the Clinic. The balding man nods briefly before turning to collect the items they required, having agreed to certain deals with Elissa when she and her friend had first arrived to Kirkwall. The three quickly became friends, hoping for the same ending eventually.

Slipping the items into secreted pockets, Elissa vanishes into the shadows, quietly making her way to Lowtown, and the Hanged Man. Though meals didn't tend to be... delectable, they were at least edible; Elissa enters the establishment to find herself coming face to face with Isabella. Suddenly feeling awkward, looking the young pirate in the eye – Elissa makes her greeting.

"Isabella, what a pleasant surprise."

Nodding and grinning in return, Isabella adds her greeting.

"Elissa, if I can call you that?"

Feigning a scoff she returns a wicked grin.

"Or, you know Warden. That was my name long before Elissa."

Isabella rolls her eyes at the Warden Commander, knowing full well she meant no harm. Rejoining the so called Inn, with Elissa in tow.

* * *

><p>((AN: I edited the ending to the last chapter, decided against a quickly formed Romance. This chapter took me quite a while to write, I couldn't figure out how to get the story to where I wanted it to. Opinions would be great :) ))


	11. Swervecity

An absent sigh passes over Elissa's lips, Anders had taken off with Arthur earlier in the morning without her consent. _Of course_ he'd leave without her consent, she was no longer his Commander. Blithely Elissa continues her administrations, luckily the day was young and not many people seemed to be entering the Clinic.

Long purposeful strides of the small group, make their way to the docks. Arthur, Anders, Varric and Aveline soon arrive at the gates of the Quanari. Watching Hawke make his way towards the gates, the guard mutters recognition and slowly opens the large wooden doors, silently welcoming the four heroes. Clear nervousness evident on Arthur's face as he makes his way towards the high set of stairs, a makeshift throne for the Arishok.

He gazes at Arthur, boredom expressed deeply on his face. Clearly unimpressed with the intrusion.

"What do you want Hawke? I have no interest in adding to my distractions."

"And yet you send a delegate to the Viscount"

Befuddled Arthur manages to quip back. It seemingly incites a riot within the Arishok. His voice booming with certainty to the situation at hand.

"A brief attempt to educate, if the Dwarf had stolen the saar-qamec, it could have been used to show the price of greed. But you know the outcome of that, these fools are determined to be wrong. I won't waste the effort again."

Sighing, Arthur rubs his temple softly, diplomatically trying to find his way out of this mess. He never should have entered. Finally deciding to just tell the Arishok the news.

"I'll probably regret this, but, you should know your delegate is missing."

A low growl follows the end of Arthur's sentence, followed by menacing eyes directly on Hawke.

"Anyone else, and those words would have been their last, you're handling this, not your buffoon of a viscount?"

Relived by this Hawke allows himself a smile.  
>"As best I can"<p>

It quickly disappeared,

"Then I will wait, but know this – the provocations we have suffered have worked, if this is not resolved – I can fulfil my duty to the Qun, with far less annoyance by sifting through rubble."

Exasperated and defeated, Arthur quickly leaves the Qunari compound, making his way to the Hanged Man.

"No pressure or anything Hawke."

Anders adds in for good measure.

* * *

><p>Taking a short break from the clinic, Elissa makes her way through Lowtown. The bustle of daily shoppers constantly standing in her way, preventing her from moving forward – forcing her to move around them, oh, if only they knew who she was.<p>

Stumbling, suffering from being tripped by one of the passers-bys, Elissa comes face to face with an elder woman. One whom looked vaguely familiar. Sharing Arthur's blue eyes, in an instant Elissa knew who was aiding her.

"Are you alright?"

A voice so much like her mothers, but she knew it wasn't. It could never be.

Nodding softly, and with the aid of Hawke's mother, Elissa returns to standing. Looking the other woman over she notices the noble stance. Considering Elissa had to give it far too many times before.

"Thank you serah, these crowds seem to be overwhelming."

A soft chuckle quickly follows suit.

"I know Kirkwall crowds all too well."

"It is a pleasure to meet you milady, My name is Elissa."

"Please, you can call me Leandra."

Holding out her hand to the elder woman, waiting for her to grab hold of it. Soon Elissa finds she is not disappointed, shaking hands, letting go, with mutual smiles they make their way through Lowtown together.

As the two spend more time together, Leandra visibly becomes nervous, stealing glances at Elissa. Curious Elissa stops, turning her new found friend towards her with her hands on each shoulder.

"You wish to ask something of me, Leandra. Please, just ask it."

Softly nodding, Leandra returns the gaze, keeping eye contact with the younger woman.

"You're a Cousland aren't you?"

In reactive shock, Elissa withdraws. Casting her gaze to the floor, before nodding, sighing, looking back to Leandra.

"You're Arthur Hawke's mother, aren't you?"

A proud, loving, knowing smile stretches among Leandra's face. Looking at Elissa in new light, oh clearly there was a woman interested in her son, and it made Leandra happy.

"Yes, Arthur's my baby. I don't know what I would do without him."

Grinning back at Leandra, Elissa nods in understanding. Before her look turns to the shadows on the floor, she had left the Clinic alone for a few hours. Soon it would be night, looking to Leandra, Elissa apologises profusely before hastily making her way back to the Clinic.

Waving as she went, watching a small scene somewhat begin to play out as she was getting further away. Stopping just in time to watch Leandra pick up the fallen man, and make their way west.

Instinctively, Elissa trails behind the two cloaking herself in shadows, to focused on Leandra to notice the blood trail on the ground following the two. A few turns, and they find themselves outside a factory. Abandoned, Elissa noted. Not trusting this she reveals herself to the two.

"Leandra? Is everything alri-"

The full force of a blood bolt hits Elissa in the chest, crumpling her to the ground, Leandra screams and yells at the man before he roughly grabs her and drags her into the factory. Unable to move, helplessly watching the strange man take Arthur's mother away. Half wishing said son would show, as a few more moments past, Elissa decides to run after them, now that she has an apprehension to the mages abilities.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Varric, Anders and Aveline quickly make their way to Lowtown, after finding the white lily Arthur's emotions seem to be running on the high. Coming across Gamlen and an Urchin boy discussing Leandra.<p>

"I told you already! I saw her!"

Gamlen's clear exhaustion dealing with the child, leaving him short tempered.  
>"Did you see where she went?"<p>

He grinds out, trying not to yell too loudly, the child sees an opportunity before him.

"What do I get for telling you?"  
>Arthur walks up to the two, standing beside Gamlen, contemplating his options before deciding to just pay the kid, who has been living in poverty it appears.<p>

"Here's a few silver, buy yourself some food, and new shoes."  
>Looking at the coin handed to him, inspecting it before coming to the conclusion it's real exclaims enthusiastically.<p>

"That's real silver that is! I'm your man, through and through, tell you everything I know."  
>Nodding, looking over to the stall at the other side of the area from the group, the Urchin begins his brief tale.<p>

"That lady was here, she was shopping with that other lady. When the other lady walked off, she looked like she was heading to the bridge for Hightown, but then a man came up to her, he stumbled and fell over right at her feet like he was dead, his hands were all bloodied, like he had been in a fight – The lady shook him, and I think he said 'help', she got him to his feet and he was wobbly."

The boy slightly laughs at himself to his revelation, promptly stopping when noticing the unamused look Hawke was giving him.  
>"Anyway, they left and that's all I saw."<p>

Arthur turns his attention to Gamlen, falling back on blind optimism .  
>"It's not too late, she could still be alive"<p>

Gamlen looks the place over, unable to comprehend the situation before him.  
>"Why would anyone take her? It doesn't make sense."<p>

Interrupting their conversation, the Urchin boy points to a puddle of red.  
>"The man left some blood, where he fell over. You could follow it"<p>

Gamlen nods, turning to Arthur.  
>"Why don't you do what the boy says? I'm going to go home in case Leandra shows up"<p>

Aveline looks Gamlen over before turning to Arthur herself, adding in her opinion on the matter.  
>"For once Hawke, I'm inclined to agree with Gamlen."<p> 


End file.
